homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
022616-Sensing Fate
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:30 -- AT: >oc hi lorcan ɔo< TA: oh hello aaisha..... TA: what's up..... AT: >oc uuuh nothing i guess ɔo< AT: >oc hows your land ɔo< AT: >oc eribus's ɔo< TA: eribus' technically......... TA: and.... it is..... TA: uh..... TA: strange......... AT: >oc ? ɔo< TA: he and one of the humans got.... very hungry very quickly..... TA: but.... the rest of us were fine..... AT: >oc oh ɔo< AT: >oc do you not have any food? ɔo< TA: libby.... told us that we couldn....'t bring any......... TA: and now we....'re indebted to this.... obese merchant..... AT: >oc sigh ɔo< TA: who wants us to.... kill.... an infant?..... AT: >oc infant? ɔo< TA: wiggler..... AT: >oc oh ɔo< AT: >oc well im not big on that idea but ɔo< AT: >oc um ɔo< AT: >oc does he have food? ɔo< TA: yes...... AT: >oc kill him? ɔo< TA: we'll try killing the.... wiggler first..... TA: or at least.... that's my idea..... TA: everyone else seems to think that outright killing.... the merchant would be quicker..... AT: >oc well yea ɔo< AT: >oc but i guess ɔo< AT: >oc what are the pros and cons ɔo< AT: >oc do you get more from killing the merchant ɔo< AT: >oc who's the wiggler ɔo< TA: don....'t know..... AT: >oc is the wiggler like the heir of eribus's planet ɔo< AT: >oc do recon first? ɔo< TA: woah......... TA: slow down......... AT: >oc sorry ɔo< TA: no no it's okay..... TA: just..... TA: give me a chance to answer..... AT: >oc okay ɔo< TA: there's a chance.... that.... killing the merchant will bring down worse things.... on us..... TA: killing the wiggler seems like the safer option.... for now..... AT: >oc find out their standing first ɔo< AT: >oc like why he wants the wiggler ɔo< AT: >oc dead ɔo< AT: >oc maybe the wiggler is a threat to his business? ɔo< TA: i mean it's a.... wiggler...... AT: >oc eribus um his land has famine in it? ɔo< TA: what kind of threat could it be......... TA: yes......... AT: >oc so maybe the wiggler will fix the famine ɔo< AT: >oc well i mean ɔo< AT: >oc i was techincally a threat to the empress ɔo< TA: wouldn't that be eribus' job?..... AT: >oc even as a wiggler ɔo< AT: >oc there's different pieces to the pizle ɔo< AT: >oc puzzle* ɔo< TA: alternia was.... incredibly fucked up, let....'s.... just agree there..... AT: >oc um ɔo< AT: >oc yea ɔo< AT: >oc but um ɔo< TA: pizle pfffthehehehe......... AT: >oc uuuuuuum ɔo< AT: >oc we have to go find old gods on mine land ɔo< AT: >oc troll gods ɔo< AT: >oc the fates ɔo< TA: we had gods?..... AT: >oc it's my job to fix things but ɔo< AT: >oc the old uh societies did ɔo< AT: >oc before adults left and stuff i think before this current empress ɔo< TA: i mean there's the mirthful.... messiahs and all that..... AT: >oc yea ɔo< TA: but i never believed.... in them..... AT: >oc shrugs ɔo< AT: >oc but maybe i could check for you? ɔo< AT: >oc i mean i might be too far away but ɔo< TA: if they were real....?..... AT: >oc i can sense fate and stuff ɔo< AT: >oc oh no ɔo< AT: >oc about the wriggler ɔo< TA: oh. i mean you could and that would be.... great..... TA: but if you're busy don't worry about it..... AT: >oc no im ɔo< AT: >oc im just laying in a cave rn ɔo< AT: >oc we're taking a break ɔo< TA: i think i can.... convince eribus to kill the wiggler instead of the merchant.... first......... AT: >oc let's hold off on killing? ɔo< TA: if you insist......... AT: >oc k ɔo< AT: >oc ill let you know about the wiggler if i can sense anything ɔo< AT: >oc uum itll give me something to do ɔo< TA: is everything.... okay?..... AT: >oc uuuuuum ɔo< AT: >oc yea ɔo< TA: aaisha..... AT: >oc ? ɔo< TA: the "um" says otherwise......... TA: do i.... need.... to get lorrea...... AT: >oc no ɔo< TA: are.... you sure..... AT: >oc yes please dont ɔo< TA: okay..... TA: is there anything i can do?..... AT: >oc um ɔo< AT: >oc idk ɔo< AT: >oc i guess ɔo< AT: >oc um ɔo< AT: >oc idk ɔo< TA: spit it out..... AT: >oc um ɔo< AT: >oc okay well first of all ɔo< AT: >oc i cant seem to sense the planet um ɔo< AT: >oc ill ask merrow ɔo< AT: >oc uum ɔo< AT: >oc anyways ɔo< TA: moving on..... TA: aaisha what....'s.... wrong..... TA: something is obviously bothering you......... AT: >oc sorry ɔo< -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:01 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Aaisha